hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Baise
|name = Baise |kana = ヴェーゼ |rōmaji = Veize |japanese voice = Shiori Ohta (1999) Miki Nagasawa (2011) |english voice = April McGregor (1999) Carrie Keranen (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Blue (1999) Green (2011) |hair = Red (1999) Dark Pink (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Nostrade Family |previous occupation = Nostrade Bodyguard |type = Manipulation |abilities = Instant Lover |image gallery = yes}} Baise (ヴェーゼ, Veize) was one of the bodyguards working for Neon Nostrade.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 Appearance Baise was a beautiful woman with a large bust and sharp green eyes and dark pink (brown in the 1999 anime) hair twisted into a long braid that stood upward, with several strands falling on her forehead. She also sported pink lipstick. Personality Baise was rather sadistic when using her Nen ability, enjoying her power over the people she kissed, acting very much like a dominatrix; she once recorded their actions while enslaved by her power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 Plot Yorknew City arc Baise along with five other applicants for the bodyguard position awaits within a room in the Nostrade's Mansion. After the butler in the room plays a video introducing the supposed boss who details the requirements of the position. The applicants are given a data card with specified items listed on it and are instructed by the supposed boss to retrieve one of the items on the list to get the bodyguard position. When one of the five applicants tries to leave, but to no avail, they're all ambushed by 11 hooded assailants wielding guns and swords. The assailants wielding the guns fire at Baise, who uses the butler as a human shield, killing him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 Tossing aside the butler's corpse, Baise shows amazement with Kurapika's skills with his chains, being able to deflect bullets and later fends off an assailant wielding a sword. Baise along with the other applicants are caught by surprise, when the applicant Kurapika holds another applicant hostage with a pin-like knife and demands that he immediately stops the assailants. The applicant does and the assailants all deflate onto the ground. Baise along with the other applicants perplexed by the turn of events; listen to Kurapika's speculation on the assailants and how he knew it was that very applicant. The applicant confirms Kurapika's speculation and introduces himself as Shachmono Tocino. Tocino then explains the reason for having his Nen assailants attack them and congratulates the four of them for doing a good job thus far. Tocino's remark about the "Four of them" has the applicants perplexed again and speculate another plant in the group. So Kurapika uses his Dowsing Chain on Baise and the other applicants to figure out whom the plant is and the chain points to the applicant Squala. So after the applicant Melody confirms the Squala is the plant by his heartbeat and another applicant named Basho uses his Nen ability Great Haiku to force a confession from Squala. Squala introduces himself, details he's a Manipulation type, and admits that he's given orders to somethings. Baise confronts Squala inquiring what the orders were and he retorts that it wouldn't be a test if he confessed and claims he won't tell them even if they torture him. Baise then uses her Instant Lover Nen ability on Squala making him fall in love with her. Confessing that she's a Manipulation type as well, Baise details whenever she kisses someone they instantly become her slave and stamps her foot on Squala's forehead who in turn asks for her to step on him more. Baise aroused by this uses a tape recorder and demands Squala what orders did he make to whomever or else she'll stop stepping on him. Squala then confesses that he's a lowly dog master and his pack of dogs roams around the mansion. It's later revealed that Baise along with the other applicants escape the mansion. Baise along with Basho, Melody, and Kurapika return to the Nostrade Mansion each carrying a body part from the data card and Baise chooses to retrieve the Unicorn Tribesman Skull and presents it to Dalzollene in his office, whom officially recognizes and accepts the four as bodyguards. In a different room in the mansion, Dalzollene explains to the group in great detail about their first job escorting their boss to the Hotel Beitacle located in Yorknew City. Later while walking down a hallway with various paintings hung upon the walls, Baise notices a certain one that seems to stick out from the rest and asks Dalzollene the meaning behind that certain one. Dalzollene explains that he was once a bodyguard too who was dealt with, due to his negligence to listen to orders and that the four of them are to replace him. Dalzollene then knocks on a door at the end of the hallway and reveals that their boss is a young girl. On the night of the Underground Auction, Dalzollene instructs the bodyguards, which items they'll have to buy no matter what the cost and leaves that responsibility to Baise, Ivlenkov, and Tocino.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Later that night inside the Cemetery Building where the Underground Auction was being held, Ivlenkov comments on how many people have come and how they're all big shots. Baise then comments that while it's unexpected she figured, the big shots would send their underlings to the auction. Tocino informs Baise it's all in a matter of pride and details that 5% of what's auctioned off goes back to the Mafia Community as a service charge. At the start of the auction, a large man and a short man approach the podium. The short man says they'll skip the formalities and the large man then activates his Nen ability emitting a barrage of bullets at all of the auction attendees.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 ]] Tocino then tells Baise and Ivlenkov to get in the back of him, as he then activates his Nen ability only for it to blasted away by the barrage of bullets and getting himself killed in the crossfire. Baise and Ivlenkov then try and escape, but when Ivlenkov charges through the door to escape his head is smashed in by a young lady using a vacuum cleaner. Witnessing Ivlenkov being killed so effortlessly, Baise tries to flee, but the young lady leaps into the air and smashes her in the back of the head killing her on impact. Kurapika mentions Baise, when he informs Neon that she's one of the three people who died in the Underground Auction massacre.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Abilities & Powers Baise has some degree of skill, as proven by the fact that she successfully retrieved an item as part of a test required in order to be hired as Nostrade's bodyguard. She seems to have a preference for fighting with her legs, kicking one of Tocino's puppets in the head and throwing an armchair at another with a stomp. She proved to be moderately fast and agile when she dodged all the attacks of the puppets as well as Franklin's spray of Nen bullets. Nen Baise is a Manipulator capable enough to have developed a Nen ability. Battles Trivia * In French, "baise" (baiser) means "kiss". Anime and Manga Differences * In the 2011 anime adaptation, Baise's first appearance shows her employed to a young man. She is later harassed by a group of men and uses her ability on one of them to make him fight his companions. Her employer, horrified by her ability, escapes by car, prompting Baise to find another employer.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 39 (2011) Miscellaneous * Baise's 2011 voice actor played Machi in the Greed Island OVA and Coco Loo in the 2011 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Vezze Category:Female characters Category:Manipulators Category:Nostrade Family Category:Deceased characters